Earthquakes
by blueberryblueberry
Summary: Earthquakes shook the True Cross Academy, exorcists are now scattered around the school to patrol, and Yukio was the one to save them from further destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own AnE.

AN: This is after the Illuminati Arc (the one in Inari), this is a stupid idea, but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it too.

Everything have started to calm down now, especially after the whole Izumo-rescue mission the Exwires did at Inari. The cram school students, minus Rin, were patiently waiting for their classes to start. The wait stretched from five to twenty minutes, and a bit concerning especially since this is Mr. Okumura's class and he is rarely late.

Heads craned towards the door when it opened, all was surprised to see Rin enter the room. Rin saw their shocked faces, "What?" he asked immediately before completely closing the classroom door behind him.

Shima chuckled, "Nothing, it's just odd to see you here before the young teach."

"Hey!" Rin shuffled towards his desk. "Now that you mentioned it, where is Yukio? I went here right after regular classes." It was obvious because Rin was still carrying his books instead of shoving it all into his bag showing how rushed he was.

Suddenly a soft quake trembled the classroom, the lights swaying along the short tremors of the earth.

"That's like, the eight now? Since this morning." Suguro pointed out. Then the door opened again, this time it was Shura who entered the class.

"Alrighty class, we'll have field work today, I'll be takin' over four-eyes' schedule. " Shura stood between the teacher's table and the classroom door, not bothering to close it. "It seems these little earthquakes we've been having may be caused by demons. So yer jobs are to go look for clues of whatever's causing it then report back to me or any exorcist you may see patrolling the school. Do not try to engage in battle, this is probably a work of a high-leveled demon. Rin I'm looking at ya." Rin tensed at the attention.

"There are exorcists on patrol?" Suguro asked.

"Yeah it seems the tremors here aren't as big as it is on the surface, just get yer butts out of those chairs and see the chaos going on outside." Then Shura stepped out, not wasting any more time from explaining.

The class waited for a second to process their new assignment.

Rin shot up from his seat, "Wait! Shura, where's Yukio!?" He then left to chase her.

"Oi! Wait!" Suguro tried to chase him too but when he got up from his seat, Rin was already out of the room, he did a face palm and groaned "That idiot, rushing out by himself again, were supposed to work as a group."

Then another quake jolted the students up, "This looks pretty serious." Konekomaru gulped.

"Alright, enough gawking, let's get out." Izumo stood up from her seat. Everyone didn't protest and they all walked out.

Twisting the Key on the door and opening it, they were greeted by a lot of students running out of their classrooms and dorms, in an orderly fashion the students lined in the clearings assisted by the teachers and school exorcists on duty.

The cram students were approached by another exorcist and explained to them about the situation.

"How do you know it's a demon, Sir?" Konekomaru asked.

"The True Cross Academy is protected by Sir Pheles' barrier, it keeps out dangerous demons and also prevent natural disasters from disturbing it, so it is unusual for these tremors to occur, and we have marked it as demonic activity. Miss Kirigakure is at the fountain near the school cafeteria if you are looking for her." The exorcist told them and then left.

The group nodded at each other as they understood the situation, Suguro was expected to lead them so he relayed their instructions. "With the patrolling exorcists around, we have lesser grounds to cover so we may as well split up into two groups?" He waited for everyone's agreement and they let him continue. "Alright, Shiemi and Shima, with me. Izumo, and Takara with Konekomaru, with need to have both Arias in two groups. If Okumura's around then he'll go with mine we can balance our attacks. All right, keep your phones close and spread out!"

Suguro's team went towards the abandoned dorms while Konekomaru's team went towards the old buildings. They chose those locations assuming it's the lesser populated areas, perfect for hiding demons.

With Suguro's team, they reached the bridge connecting to the abandoned dorms when another earthquake shook the ground, Shima quickly noticed that the bridge they're on had been forming cracks and pulled both Suguro and Shiemi back away from the structure, the water violently splashed under it. The quake was longer and stronger than what they felt from in their Cram School.

* * *

The sounds of papers flipping in the council filled the room. Frequent meetings were held since the Illuminati attack at the Japan Branch, the topic concerning the discoveries of human experiments and zombie chimeras in Inari. Currently, only a few known members appeared this time, one member from the Grigori, two from the Angelic Legion, a few directors from the different head branches across the globe, and some Upper First Class Exorcist who came to become representatives.

Mephisto sat lazily at the end of the table, him being the center of their meeting since it was his branch that got attacked and they knew the guy was a demon with a connection to their enemy, in his pink and purple glory he glanced at the people who were reading the reports he had prepared, but the truth is, he felt a chill a few seconds ago, and it was no ordinary chill, he felt something wrong was happening. It concerned him since he rarely felt this, with his power he was able to avoid annoying problems and deal with it immediately. Minutes passed by, there was a conversation going on with the meeting but his attention was with his instincts, there is definitely something wrong. So he decided, he went to peek at the future, a few days from now, even though he was already taxing his self with slowing down the artificial gate at Russia, a small peek won't kill his body. The three days from now revealed to have no problems at all, everything was normal, making him more confused. Was he just feeling paranoid? A human thing to feel, he chuckled to himself.

"Sir Pheles, what are you spacing out for?" The current Paladin, Arthur, dropped a thick pile of report on the table to grab the demon's attention.

Mephisto raised a brow, he coughed, feeling ashamed at his behavior. "Apologies Angel, my mind was somewhere else. Now what was our problem?" Then his phone rang, his favorite anime theme song blasting from the speaker, this he did not feel ashamed, he felt proud at it. "If you excuse me for a second."

He opened the screen and saw the name on it, amused at who was calling, he stood and signed at the members to excuse him and put the phone on his ear while walking out of the room, but before he even reached the door, Shura's voice came out from it, "OI MEPHISTO! YOU SURE YOU'RE BARRIER'S WORKING!? BECAUSE WE'RE DETECTING A DEMONIC ACTIVITY INSIDE THE SCHOOL. NOT JUST ANY KIND, ITS HIGH LEVEL."

Mephisto sighed, not minding the members giving him looks who caught the call, he continued to walk out, closing the door behind him. "Calm down Miss Kirigakure, I assure you the barrier is working fine as it is since the last attack. I did not detect any intruder entering the town. Tell me what kind of high-level activity that is that you have to disturb me from a meeting?" He expected it was just some measly attack, and Shura overreacting, he knows there is nothing to be concerned about it if the forthcoming days he saw showed him nothing unusual going on.

"IF THIS KEEPS UP- WOAH!-" The other line was disrupted by what sounds like steps and then there were some yelling, it was the teachers when he listened closely to it, now that caught his attention, "-IF THIS KEEPS UP YOUR SCHOOLS GONNA GO CRUMBLING DOWN!"

"WHAT!? My school!?" Mephisto may not care how many disasters would occur or how many human lives may be endangered with the accounts of his plans but it's different when it concerns his school and his precious little students.

There was a crash on Shura's side, "You know that statue of you on the fountain near the school cafeteria? The head just fell off."

"What do you mean? What is happening at my school!? And - " he closed his eyes for a second and tried to sneak a peek at the next few days of his school cafeteria but the statue Shura mentioned there was whole. "Do not _kid_ me, Miss Kirigakure, I am currently in a meeting, I am not fond of this kind of entertainment – Hold on are those students I hear!? Why are they screaming!? WHAT IS HAPPENING THERE!?"

There was a chuckle behind him, he was so focused on the events happening on the other side of the call that he didn't notice the presence behind him.

"You sure love playing the part of headmaster too much." It was Angel, behind him was Lewin Light smiling at him.

"Eavesdropping now are we? Not a good hobby for a Paladin, Angel." Mephisto replied back as he slowly dropped the phone and deciding to end the call right there, Angel's eye twitch in anger.

"It seems there is a problem at my school that Shura Kirigakure had to interrupt me from the meeting, may I ask you to tell the council that I must excuse myself. I will appreciate it." Mephisto started to walk away, but Lewin grabbed him to a stop.

Mephisto doesn't like being touched so he glared back at Lewin, "What?" he growled, which he also did rarely.

Lewin just grinned, undisturbed by the threatening reaction, "You can't leave, and this meeting concerns you."

"I have already gave the report of the events during the kidnapping of one of my students, along with a detailed description of the attacks that caused my barrier to fall and how the retrieval operation was conducted."

"Oh that's not what it is about, " Lewin paused, making the atmosphere suspenseful, "We have reports about a demon king wandering around your school, care to share it with us?"

Mephisto expected this, he planned to use the Illuminati's attack to persuade the council into making Amaimon their ally, another demon king on their side "I would love to, but my school is in chaos, I don't know why, and as headmaster I am needed there."

"No need." Lewin pointed a thumb at Angel, "Angel will go there, if it's a demon then surely the Paladin would be able to deal with it, so we can have a heartily talk inside the council."

Mephisto looked at Angel then back at Lewin, and sighed "Very well."


	2. Chapter 2

It was during regular class hours that Yukio noticed the earthquakes were not normal anymore, he waited patiently in class expecting a mission from the Order, Mephisto or even Shura. When the regular classes ended, he did receive a text but not from the person he expected it from, it was Belial, the demon butler who serves Mephisto.

_[Young sir, I require your assistance as an_

_exorcist with your Doctor meister._

_Sir Mephisto is currently at the Vatican,_

_and I have no experience with dealing_

_about a recent demon ailment,_

_so I have come to ask you_

_assuming you have a familiarity with this_

_case since you take care of you older brother._

_Meet me at the mansion._

_-Belial.]_

Yukio's glasses reflected the lights ebbing from the windows in the hallway as he arched his head down to read the message. Pushing his glasses up in a comfortable position as he reads the text. He frowned, rereading the text again he asked "…What?"

* * *

Yukio reached the cram school teacher's lounge and informed the teachers that he'd been summoned by Mephisto and told them to substitute for him in class. Shura volunteered, telling him that she wants the cram students on the field. Yukio agreed, he didn't bother changing to his Exorcist teaching uniform, he wasn't going to teach anyway and it was better to move in his student uniform, still he took his exorcist belt, and put his guns in. He went for a cabinet in the office and took a medical box, inside were the tools needed for doing initial check-ups for patients and patching up minor injuries, there were also a small stack of medicine kept in small containers, probably pain killers and a range of vials of herb extracts.

He went straight to the door and inserted the key for Mephisto's mansion and bid Shura a goodbye before entering.

Belial greeted him at the entrance and told him to follow, only to stop when another earthquake occurred, it was the eight time that happened.

"Belial, are you sick?" Yukio bluntly asked and continued their walk, he expected to go upstairs but instead they went to a door where the stairs were leading down to who knows where.

"Ah its not me young sir." Belial answered. They entered the door and went down, it was dark but once they near a light hanging on the side of the wall, it automatically lits up, Yukio was feeling a little bit nervous the longer they walked down the never ending stairs, his free hand hovering near his gun for when something jumps at him, eyeing Belial, he may be loyal to Mephisto but he is still a demon.

Belial noticed this and assured him that it was safe, then another quake jolted them.

"Belial, who are we meeting? Is he injured that badly?"

"No, its not an injury, but the master is in pain and is causing this _little_ disturbance, I wanted to contact you since this morning but Sir Pheles had debriefed me before that education is important to the youth."

"Disturbance? You mean this earthquake?"

"Yes, I gave him pain killers that the Order specially made for demons but I ran out of it, the next shipment is next week. I wanted to ask if you still have some left, those pain killers that you gave to your brother."

"The earthquakes are causing a lot of chaos outside, the teachers must have already evacuated the students by now. If a demon is causing this kind of high-level activity… Belail, is this demon -" Yukio cut his question when he heard painful groans from the room they were reaching.

Belial turned the knob and opened the door, a bright light attacked Yukio. Inside was a spacious room, a few furniture and a king sized bed at the center, there were no windows but there were a lot of lights, the walls were decorated with green and brown accents, a gradient of leaf-like patterns.

Yukio's attention focused on the squirming figure on the bed. He was groaning in pain, it sounded muffled like he was grasping a hand on his mouth. He neared the figure and finally identified him, he already guessed it when he knew that he was the cause of the earthquakes, he just wished he was wrong, because who in their right mind would help the same person who tried to kill his students and his brother, let alone being a demon king too.

"Amaimon." Yukio hissed. He then glared at Belial, he needed an explanation why he should help the demon king.

"Because young sir, if this keeps up, the whole school would get destroyed, the Knights of the True Cross would see it as an attack by a demon king, then there would be a fight, a lot of Exorcists would arrive to contain the suspect, Sir Mephisto has yet to introduce Amaimon-sama's involvement to the Vatican, and you and your twin will be involved in this mess due to your blood connections, you may also be held as perpetrators no matter what the outcome is."

"Tsk." Yukio clicked his tongue, there was indeed a chance that they may get into that mess, but it was thin. He and his brother did a lot for the Order in the recent months and they may turn a blind eye on them but then again his brother's execution was only put on hold due to the Illuminati's attack. They could use this mess as an excuse to execute his brother. "What's wrong with him, Belial?"

Belial smiled, "He ate a lot of candy."

Yukio's closed his eyes, letting the information Belial gave sink into his mind, his glasses shining from the lights in the room. He stood there, blocking the noises from Amaimon. Opening his eyes again to look at Belial in his calm and collected manner, "I see. So let me get this straight, the school gets destroyed, the Vatican will treat me as a criminal and my brother is executed, all because a demon king can't control his power because of a _CAVITY!?"_

Belial smiled and nodded.

Amaimon groaned again, a slight tremor could be felt, trying to sit up and turned towards Belial and Yukio, he blinked to look at his visitors, "Belial, little brother, you are both noisy." he said while a hand was clutching the right side of his jaw.

Yukio stared at Amaimon while he was trying to figure out how to assess the situation, how he should approach the demon king, how he should help him without him getting killed, but there's only a few things an exorcist with a Doctor meister can do when it comes to demon dental healthcare, patching up injuries he can do that, they have healing abilities – examining a demon king's teeth? A shiver went down his spine. _'Wait, does demons get cavities? Wait! did he just call me little brother?'_

AN: I told you it was a stupid idea. XD Also, I don't really pay attention on how Belial calls Mephisto and the rest of the cast, so I just went with how a butler normally calls their master and guests.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Wait! did he just call me little brother?'_ Yukio asked to himself and took it as a mistake, "I'm not Rin, Amaimon. I'm his brother." he told him as he placed the medical box on the bed, opening it and looked for medical gloves, a medical mask, a flashlight and a mouth mirror if there is one or anything similar to it. Dental tools aren't exactly part of the basics in an exorcist's medical box. Yukio sighed, trying to shake off the fear of the demon king's presence.

"Exactly." Amaimon forced to speak despite the pain, Yukio noted that the pain must be located near his molars on the right side judging from how Amaimon was grabbing half his face. "That's why you are also a little brother. Now I have three little brothers." _(AN: three because Astaroth is actually the eight demon king after Amaimon)_

Yukio froze just before he put on the mask, his gloved hands curled on the tools he was looking for, he was horrified to hear Amaimon acknowledging him as their relative, Rin has accepted it being a child of Satan with his flames and demonic features, but Yukio was just… not, no one even sees him as such, he was human, unless Amaimon knew about his eyes, fear was starting to cloud him but he didn't show it, he just calmly looked at him and nodded, there was no point on arguing, especially to a demon king who was currently prone to anger because of cavities and venting it through earthquakes.

"Amaimon, we need to check if you have cavities, so I'm going to look inside your mouth. Is that alright?" Yukio asked and Amaimon just watched him, the atmosphere around them was starting to get a little awkward.

"You're going to help me!?" The demon king sounded happy as he asked, his eyes looked like it was even sparkling. Yukio was taken aback by the reaction, the Amaimon he knew from months ago was a monster out to kill his students, the one in front of him was like another quirky Rin, and Yukio paused for a second, concerned for why he just put Rin and Amaimon together. He shuddered at his thoughts.

_'I need to focus. Just forget he's a demon king. Nii-san, I'm going to protect us!'_ Yukio thought, face stoic as ever, he shook off the fear he was feeling and then leaned towards Amaimon.

"Can you open your mouth, Amaimon?" Yukio instructed. And to his surprise, his patient followed.

Belial stood quietly near the door, observing their human guest probe around the Demon Kings mouth. A truly rare sight to behold, if his Master were present, he would surely be laughing at this.

Yukio was done and returned the tools he was using back to the medical box, he then rummaged through the medicine packs and vials, while doing so he asked, "I've seen you once eating a lollypop. I take it you loved sweets too much?"

"Assiah's food are addicting, Big Brother always give me a bowl full, or packet filled with candies and sweets when I'm bored."

Yukio couldn't find what he was looking for, a similar pain-reliever Belial mentioned earlier, he pondered if he should mix herbs from the vials to make a similar one or just head back to his dorm and get the ones that was reserved for his brother. "And how often do you get bored?"

"Always, Big brother doesn't want me causing trouble for him, I'm stuck here or stuck somewhere in the Academy observing the humans." Amaimon winced again, and another tremble shook the earth.

"Do you brush your teeth?"

"No. It was boring, but Big brother told me to use mouthwash instead."

Yukio sighed and rolled his eyes, "You need to brush daily, its too keep your teeth cleaned. And prevent cavities from forming. There are a lot of cavities forming around your teeth, and there is one that is damaged beyond repair, I recommend we remove it so you won't have to deal with the pain-" _'and end up destroying the school, and our lives'_"-once removed, a new teeth would most likely grow back again with your healing ability."

"Will it hurt more?"

"If we do it without any pain-relievers, then yes it will. So I'm going back to my dorm to get some and we can remove it with ease." Yukio removed his medical mask and gloves then disposed it properly.

"Alright then." Amaimon hopped out of his bed and landed behind Yukio. Yukio thought he was going to get attacked so he reflexively pulled out his gun and aimed at Amaimon.

Amaimon tilted his head at him, his lips thinned upwards, "I'm not gonna attack you, little brother. Big brother told me not to hurt you and the other little brother." His face expressing his annoyance.

The hand that held the gun returned the weapon back to its holster and found a medical kit instead. Yukio knew Mephisto has Amaimon on a tight leash so it made him somewhat relieved to hear that he and Rin weren't going to get mauled by a demon king for the time being, he went to Belial and asked him if he could use the door for his dorm Key, the butler nodded and closed it, Yukio then inserted the Key and opened the door, the other side revealing the hallway of the abandoned dorms.

As Yukio went in, Amaimon followed, which surprised him, "You didn't need to come along. The trip to my room to the mansion will only take a minute."

"It will be faster to do it here, and I'm bored staying at big brother's home." Amaimon grunted, massaging his jaw, he strode towards the dorm kitchen and sat there while Yukio continued to walk upstairs to his and Rin's room, shrugging off the demon king's rare passive behavior.

Yukio reached out for the reserved anesthetics under Rin's bed, contained in a chest, there were still five bottle full of the solution since Rin doesn't always get fatal injuries that needed the medicine, it just stacked there earning cobwebs. Yukio frowned at the bottle he currently has in his hand, while the other had a syringe, the drug was similar to normal anesthetics, too much would result in a longer effect, too less would make the effect shorter. For his brother, a few drops of it is already strong enough to last 30 minutes of numbness, the drug probably had a stronger effect on his brother since he was only a half-demon so Yukio filled half of the syringe, his patient was a demon king, and any medical errors that would arise, he hoped not, wouldn't be valid since his patient wasn't human.

_'It's alright, he's a demon, it's not like he'll die if I inject him too much with this.'_ He thought as he put the safety cap on the syringe.

A loud crash vibrated in the dorm, Yukio knew it was the door at the entrance, he glanced at the wall clock in their room, it was still a little bit early for cram school to end, so it was probably Amaimon or a visitor, but to be that loud, it was a very rude visitor.

He stood up and then remembered what Shura told him about what she was going to do with his class, 'Field work'. Shuffling immediately towards his desk, not bothering to return the chest back under the bed, he went to look for anything similar to a dental plier in his cabinet of tools, half of his attention was the noise coming from the ground floor where the visitor, most probably Rin, and Amaimon are at.

Then the an intense patter of footsteps invaded the room, the door crashed open and Amaimon dove in, Rin in tow, his sword ready to be unsheathed. Yukio lost his footing at the shock dealt on the room, the contents of his belt and holster fell out as he stumble back to the floor.

"Yukio! Go to the side!" Rin shouted and he slid the sword out of the scabbard, blue flames engulfing the teen, aiming straight at Amaimon's back who was running towards Yukio.

"Stop, Nii-san!" Yukio tried but his breath escaped him by a violent force which was Amaimon's arm, then the next thing he knew, Amaimon jumped out of the room with him, destroying the wall and windows of the building, Rin shouting his name as he was carried away by a demon king.

Amaimon laughed at the sight of his other younger brother, blue flames spiking over him and fuming, upset at how he just stole his twin from him. If it weren't for his aching teeth, he would've entertained the young halfling and played.

"Wait! We should've told Rin and not leave him like that, he'll think you barged in to kidnap me!"

"Even better, after you fix my teeth, we could go and play while he is angry." Amaimon landed at a roof near a building and then jumped at the next one until they're a few miles away from the abandoned dorm.

Yukio looked down, the sun had already set and there were only few students now but there were a lot of exorcists around and dread filled his thoughts, if he were to get caught while being dragged by a demon king around, who knows what they'll think of this, a kidnapping or worse an unexpected alliance. But he was in a school uniform, they'll probably assume it's a kidnapping, as long as no one could identify him, his reputation was safe.

* * *

Suguro's group caught Rin along the road when they were exploring the part near the Old abandoned boy's dormitory. Rin tensed when he felt a similar demonic presence and stopped them.

"Stay back, Bon. Amaimon's near." Rin told them. The three other students shuddered remembering the traumatic camp experience they had with the said demon king.

"W-Why is he here!?" Shiemi stuttered.

"I don't know but I'm not gonna wait and find out, he's inside the dorm!" Rin squinted at the window to their room, he notice Yukio was inside. "Yukio's inside too!" Without any hesitation, he took out his sword from its red bag and shoved his school bag to Shima and ran inside the dorm.

"Guy's, this would probably turn into a fight between Okumura and Amaimon again, I'm gonna call Kirigakure-sensei."

"No need." A male voice spoke behind them, the three recognized immediately who it was, draped in white and gold, a shining sword at his hip, it was no other than the current Paladin. More importantly, why did the Paladin appear, this was what the three first thought.

"Uhm- Sir Arthur?" Suguro recalled the name of the blonde, "What are you doing here?"

"Y-you're not going to drag Rin back to the Vatican again, are you!?" Shiemi asked, hand clenching in fear.

"It depends." Was what he last said after Amaimon destroyed the window to the Okumuras' room and jumped away, carrying Yukio with him, and Rin fuming in anger inside the damaged room.

"Young teach! – Sensei! – Yuki-chan!" The three shouted in unison.

Then Rin leapt out of the room and on to the ground, sheathing his sword he ran back at Suguro's group.

"AMAIMON JUST KIDNAPPED YUKIO! THAT BASTARD, I'M GONNA SHOVE THE SWORD UP HIS-gah! Why is he here!?" Rin noticed Arthur eyeing him intently as if he was skinning him alive.

"Such filthy language. Tch. Satan spawn, you're not plotting together with the demon King of Earth, are you?"

"WhyWouldI-HowCouldI!? You saw how he just kidnapped Yukio!" Upon remembering his brother, he immediately ignored Arthur and ran away, following Amaimon's presence. "I don't care if you still accuse me, I'm gonna ignore you and go rescue my brother!"

Suguro glanced back at Angel who was glaring and then the retreating form of his classmate, "Let's follow Okumura!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Amaimon!" that was Shura's voice, they landed near the decapitated fountain statue near the cafeteria, Amaimon ignored her and was ready to jump away again when his teeth just had to ache at that time, he kneeled at the sudden pain and released Yukio from his hold. A violent quake followed as Amaimon punched the floor to vent the pain away.

Yukio balanced his self from the shaking, "Can't you vent in another way!? You're going to destroy the school if you keep this up!" he gripped at the syringe he didn't know he was still holding.

"How!?" Amaimon growled back.

"I don't know! What can the Earth King do besides causing earthquakes!?" Yukio shouted sarcastically, undeterred at the demon's fury.

Footsteps shuffled closer and then a number of exorcists surrounded the two. "Yukio?" Shura asked soon after he saw the student whom she assumed was kidnapped by Amaimon, sword glinting as it was aimed at the demon king,

Behind the exorcists were the cram school students, Rin leading the group his sword still sheathed in, eyes filled with rage, "AMAIMON! YOU BASTARD! RETURN MY BROTHER BACK OR ELSE I'M GONNA TRIM OFF THAT POINTY HAIR OF YOURS!" his mouth running amok as he neared the group.

Amaimon groaned again, ready to vent out another earthquake, Yukio saw this and thought an idea, "Trees! You grow trees right!? Do that instead of earthquakes!"

Amaimon stomped violently which caused the floor to crack while squeezing his jaw and a thick forest of unknown origin, probably Gehennan, emerged at the area at the fountain and shoved all the exorcist away from them giving them time to escape.

"You're making this worse!" Yukio shouted back even though it was his fault for suggesting it.

Amaimon, now annoyed, grabbed Yukio's collar and tugged him back but Rin, who propelled through the fallen exorcists and trampled a few bushes to reach his twin, grabbed the free arm and pulled him back.

Amaimon saw this and pulled again, Rin pulled too, meanwhile Yukio was choking. "Ugk! Can't –can'tBREATHEstop!" the poor student yelled.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM AMAIMON!? LET GO OF MY BROTHER!"

"NO! LITTLE BROTHER IS COMING WITH ME!"

"OH HELL NO! YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL HIM YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Nii-san! Let go of me!"

As soon as Yukio said those words, Rin's grip faltered and both Yukio and Amaimon fell back but with the demon king's reflex he stood on his ground, grabbed Yukio and jumped up above the trees and into the higher buildings of the academy.

Shura sliced off the trees, "Use triple C holy water to dissolve the forest! The rest track the demon King!" She gave off commands to any nearby Exorcists. She found Rin a few seconds later, kneeling at the ground, looking defeated.

"Care to explain what got ya all depressed, kid?" She asked.

"I-I think Yukio wasn't kidnapped."

"Why?"

"He _intentionally_ went with Amaimon and he told me to… to let go of him."

"Are you sure about that? It looks like Amaimon's the demon responsible for the earthquakes. That stunt he just pulled proved it. We don't know why he got Yukio though."

Shura noticed a presence approached them and with the sword in her hand she block the incoming blade swinging towards Rin, "What's the meaning of this, baldy?"

"You heard their exchange, Shura. The three of them are plotting together, this whole earthquake is a ruse to let our guard down." Angel answered, not pulling his sword away from the back of Rin, even though Shura was pushing it down using her own sword. "Are you challenging your superior?"

"I'm just protecting a student 'f mine."

Then suddenly Rin fell to his knees, bowing forward, his sword falling limply beside him as both his hands formed into a praying position, supporting his head like he had just experience a major loss.

"Oi kid. What's with the drama?" Shura asked and she felt the other blade lighten, Arthur backed down.

"Shura…" Rin let out a gloomy whisper and then he gasped as he realized something, he snapped back up and to Shura, lines of dread hovering over him "I-I think Yukio has left me, my own twin, exchanged me for Amaimon. " And then Rin gasped again, "This is like what Ms. Osamu was talking about! What did I do wrong!?"

"What… huh?" Both Shura and Arthur are perplexed by the odd assumption the half-demon came up.

"Who's Ms. Osamu?" It was Arthur who asked, ignoring the teen.

"Hmm. I think she's a General and Values Education teacher at the regular school."

"So? What's the problem?"

The two then noticed the presence of the cram school students behind them. Shima who was carrying Rin's half-open bag brought out a book about General Education. "I think I know what the problem is…" He nervously laughed.

"You see, Rin and I are on the same class in GenEd and Ms. Osamu is kinda… how do I say this? Uhm too enthusiastic? And our lesson was about Family relations and problems. There was one topic that stood out the most, it was about how a member of the family becomes rebellious and ends up leaving. " Shima's eyes started to dim, "Her examples were too extreme, that even I, admittingly, is kinda scared to fight with my own brothers now in fear of what rebellious act they would do." And Shima wasn't even all cuddly with his siblings especially since the age gap was far apart.

"If Shima fears a fight with his own brothers, no wonder Okumura-kun is over-reacting by how Mr. Okumura rejected his help." Konekomaru nodded. Then Shiemi tried to comfort Rin, she ran to him and patted him in the back.

"Rin, you know Yuki doesn't hate you."

"No. " Rin wasn't paying attention at her, he directed what he spoke next to himself, "Old man Shiro, I failed you!"

Shura pinched her nose bridge. "What bullshit is this!?" Arthur pondered on the idea of recruiting this Ms. Osamu into the Order and have her become a tamer if that's what it all takes to subdue the Satan spawn mentally and emotionally.

White smoke oozing from the Gehennan trees caught their attention, the forest was almost gone thanks to the holy water. An exorcist ran to them, "Ms. Kirigakure! Amaimon and the _hostage _were seen last at the school clinic at the west side of the academy."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone ran towards the school clinic where Amaimon was spotted, and by everyone, it was the Exwires, Shura, and Angel. About thirty exorcists, all armed with sacred weapons, already surrounded the building when they arrived.

"Oh yeah, what are ye doing here, Angel?" Shura asked, she signaled the exwires to keep their distance and stay back in case Amaimon starts to fight back. She glanced at Rin and he was not in the mood to disobey her orders, at least that's one problem to get off of her mind. She and Arthur lead a team of five exorcist, two knights, one tamer and one aria to scope the inside.

"To take care of the problem, Sir Pheles had his hands full at moment, hearing such disaster was happening here, I volunteered." Arthur was the first to reach the clinic's doors, stealthily, the rest of the group hid behind the walls and below the windows. Shura was following closely after Arthur, her sword already drawn out.

The door creaked quietly, and both Arthur and Shura peeked in. It was dark inside and only one room was lit, it was the Dentist's office. Both nodded at each other and charged in as quiet as they could, the five other exorcists was told to wait at the entrance and prepare for an ambush.

"Hold still. Tell me if the pain's gone so I can pull it out."

That was Yukio's voice inside, Arthur and Shura leaped towards the room, hiding on each side of the door. There was some shuffling of tools inside then followed by a strained groan from Amaimon.

Shura mouthed at Arthur,_ "What are they doing?"_

_"I don't know but I don't like it."_ Arthur mouthed back, his hand hovered above Caliburn's hilt. He then called the five exorcists with them to form a line in front of the door. The exorcists shuffled forward as quiet as they can be. Rin behind them.

Shura's eyes widened at the sight of the teen, "What the hell are ye doin here!?" She whispered loudly when Rin positioned next to her.

"Sorry, I can't leave you all to deal with Yukio and Amaimon alone." Rin apologized, his sword ready to draw.

Arthur ignored the two and slowly reached for the door knob.

"I can't feel my tongue." Amaimon slurred a bit.

"That's how it is, now let me."

"Urgk."

"Sorry, this is my first time doing this."

"…"

"I'm going to pull it out now, relax this won't be painful."

Everyone outside the room were shocked, stunned in silence, Rin was trembling in fear for his brother? Anger at Amaimon? He snapped at Shura, "Wha-what are they doing!?"

Arthur couldn't prolong their ambush any longer, he rose from his position, Caliburn aimed to attack, and grabbed the doorknob, turning it violently and opened the door almost breaking it off from its hinges. Shura, with her sword, and Rin, clad in blue flames, jumped behind Arthur as back-up and the five exorcist formed a barricade in case their target tries to escape.

As soon as Arthur opened the door with a bang, Yukio got surprised and the dental plier that was inside Amaimon's mouth, who was comfortably sitting on the patient's chair, got pulled out instantly which cause Amaimon to cry out from the sudden jolt.

The Exorcists froze to process the scene they just witnessed. Yukio, with a face mask, was standing at the side, plier with a broken tooth, held by both hands. His glasses hiding any emotion he was expressing at the interruption. Amaimon ignored them, he was busy feeling the empty space between his teeth.

"Yukio! What the hell!? " Rin shouted and shoved Arthur to the side, sword still drawn and then pointed towards Amaimon.

Arthur pushed Rin back using Caliburn, "Stop! " he then aimed his sword at Amaimon, "Demon, you are the cause of this Earthquakes, so we must exterminate you!"

Amaimon jumped out of the chair, now feeling happy and that the missing tooth had finally grew back. "I don't want to play with you." He then looked at Rin and grinned. Without any second wasted he leaped towards the teen, dodging Arthur's sword as he swiped it diagonally at the demon. But before Amaimon could deal damage he was whisked away by a pink smoke and Mephisto appeared inside the room.

"My, my. This truly turned out into a _huge_ mess. " He sang and then glided behind Yukio and patted him on the shoulder, "I appreciate your effort on preventing the destruction of my school, Mr. Okumura." he then looked at Angel who was ready to accuse him for keeping a demon king under the Order's noses. "Calm down, Angel. I already had permission from the Vatican, Amaimon will be aiding me with the maintenance of the school's barrier. "

"This is absurd! The Order could never accept this!" Arthur countered, then his earpiece rang, a message that only he could hear. He calmed down and sighed. And left without any word.

Shura relaxed and commanded the Exorcists to end the search and start cleaning the mess. Rin sheathed his sword back and glared at Yukio.

"So? What's this about?" Shura asked Mephisto then turned her gaze to Yukio. "_Doctor_ Okumura?" She teased.

Yukio took off his face mask and sighed, "I was threatened to remove Amaimon's cavity."

_END._

Rin: So you didn't exchange me for Amaimon?

Yukio: What does that even mean, nii-san?

Rin: He called you little brother, and you didn't want my help!

Yukio: Like I said, I was threatened, our lives were on the line.

Rin: So you don't hate me?

Yukio: … why would you think that? Oh. Is this about Ms. Osamu's lesson?

Shima: Yep! You should've seen him when you shoved him away, he was so dejected.

Meanwhile…

Mephisto scolded Amaimon nonstop for half-destroying his school and punished him with the repairs to the buildings and statues he broke.


End file.
